


Stormy Weather

by drakaryss



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Santiago just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Storms aren't always that bad. Especially if you wait them out with your favorite people.





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of
> 
> A/N: NJ's been under storm/tornado watch this whole week, so I wrote this last night when the power went out! Also, this turned out a wee longer than I expected it to. Yikes. :]

20:00

The storm outside didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Or at least, that's what Y/N gathered by looking outside the window. Between rain and hail, lightning and thunder, and strong gusts of wind, it seemed a fair assumption. And so, with a sigh, she closed the curtain and stepped away from the window. 

"Hey, Y/N! Can you grab me the flashlight? Isabela wants to find D’Art." Her brother called from the living room. With a small smile, Y/N reached for the flashlight next to a small potted plant on her kitchen windowsill and headed back into the living room. 

The large room was dimly lit with candles strategically positioned in different parts. In the middle, between the two couches, sat the boys. Benny and Will sat with their backs to the couch, watching in amusement as Isabela tried in vain to find Y/N's beloved cat. With a small chuckle, she handed Frankie the flashlight, sitting next to Benny. Santiago spoke from the love seat across from where she and the boys were sitting.

"Any updates?" He asked, Y/N shaking her head in response.

"Nah. It looks like The Day After Tomorrow out there." Y/N said with a shrug. Benny and Will looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, and she looked at the two in disbelief. "Really? The Day After Tomorrow?" She asked. The boys shared a look and shook their heads. "Jake Gyllenhaal? The one about the storms in New York? With the blizzards and the tsunami?" 

"Dennis Quaid is in it," Frankie said as he walked around the room, trying to help his daughter find Dart under the table. Will and Benny's faces lit up in understanding. 

"Oh. Why didn't you just lead with that?" 

"Ay, Dios mío." 

21:00

"Seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían que se sostenían, fueron a buscar otro elefante-" 

"Jesus Christ, Y/N. How many elephants can that damned web possibly hold?" Benny groaned from his spot on the couch, earning a pillow to the face, courtesy of Will. Y/N and Isabela giggled, Y/N rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatic display. 

"Okay, we'll sing a different song." Y/N said, looking at the wide-smiling child sitting in front of her. "What do you think, Isa?" She asked, Isabela nodding frantically. Y/N looked at Benny with a growing smirk, which caused Benny to narrow his eyes at her. Suddenly, they widened in realization. 

"Y/N, I swear to God, if you open your mouth and-" 

"Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo! Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo! Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby shark!" 

Two seconds later, Benny and Y/N were running in circles around the living room, Y/N trying her best to avoid being caught by her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Frankie and Santiago continued to sing with Isabela, making poor, innocent Will Miller bang his head against the back of the couch with a series of groans. 

22:00

“Oh, come on! I thought we said no stacksies!” Santiago complained, throwing his hands in the air. William and Isabela high fived, mischievous grins on both of their faces. Y/N laughed with Benny and Frankie at Santiago’s pout, watching as he grumbled under his breath and grabbed eight cards from the deck. “That’s just disrespectful.”

“Man up, Santiago. It’s not the end of the world.” Benny said, chuckling to himself as he looked down at his cards. He then looked back up, placing a +2 card down with a smirk. Next to him, Y/N did the same. So did Frankie, Will, Isabela, and Santiago. Looking down at his hand, Benny realized he had no more +2s. He looked at Y/N with a pleading gaze, but Y/N simply smiled. 

“Draw 12, babe.” 

“I thought we were a team!” Benny moaned in frustration. 

“This is Uno. It’s every man for himself.” She said with a light shrug, taking extreme pleasure in watching Benny begrudgingly draw 12 cards from the deck. 

“I don’t like this game anymore.” He muttered.

23:00

“I spy with my little eye, something… White.” Frankie said, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the couch. 

“It’s a candle.” Y/N spoke up from Benny’s lap, both of them tightly swaddled in a single blanket. Will let out a huff of air, looking at her. Sensing the question he would ask, Y/N smiled. “It’s literally the only thing we can see, Will.” 

“Alright, whatever. You go.” 

“Fine, I spy with my little eye, something…” Y/N looked around the room with her bottom lip between her teeth. “Cream.” 

“Candle,” Santiago said, not even bothering to open his eyes. He did, however, open one eye to look at his sister’s frustrated expression. 

“Okay, let’s play something else.” Y/N suggested with a clap of her hands. 

“I have an idea!” Isabela squealed from her dad’s lap, reaching into her Paw Patrol backpack and pulling out a rubber chicken. Everyone stared at the toy, confusion written on their faces. “I’m gonna walk around with this. It makes funny noises, so whoever laughs or smiles is the loser!” She said, standing up and walking up to Santiago first. She squeezed the chicken once, but Santiago kept a straight face. Twice, nothing. She moved on to Will. Once, nothing. Twice, nothing. She moved on to stand behind the couch, sliding the chicken between Benny and Y/N’s heads and squeezing three times in quick succession. The two didn’t even flinch. And so, with a grin, Isabela walked over to her father, sitting directly in front of him and matching his stoic expression. Confused, Fish looked down at his daughter, only to be caught off guard when the chicken wheezed loudly, making him cough back a laugh. 

“You laughed!” Y/N said, a smile on her face as she looked at Frankie pointedly. Frankie shook his head, his hands in the air as he smiled. 

“No, I didn’t!” 

“You’re smiling right now.” Benny countered, chuckling. Isabela giggled, walking over to D’Art and pointing the chicken towards him. D’Art looked at the toy curiously, inching closer to sniff it. Isabela then decided to squeeze the chicken, causing the cat to jump away, but meow in return. She squeezed again, the cat meowed again. 

“Okay, who’s gonna take the chicken away?” Santiago asked. 

“Not it.” Y/N, Benny, and Frankie said in perfect sync. Isabela paused, locking eyes with Will and narrowing them. Will smiled, slowly standing from his seat. 

“Hey, Isabela..” He spoke cautiously as if he were approaching a wild animal. With a roar and a snap of her teeth, Isabela made a run for it while squeezing the chicken, Will running after her. 

24:00

The storm outside grew quieter, but the constant thunderclaps were a reminder of what was going on. Bundled up in their sleeping clothes on different mattresses, the group began to get ready to call it a night. Isabela and Frankie shared a bed, Y/N and Benny shared one as well. Will took the couch, and Santiago took the loveseat. With a small yawn, Isabela looked at Y/N. “Can you tell me a bedtime story?” She asked quietly. Y/N smiled, her back pressed against the couch, Benny’s head on her lap. 

“Once upon a time there was a bird who loved a whale. And a whale who loved a bird.” She began, interrupted by Santiago’s small ‘what?’. He was shushed by Isabela, who stared at Y/N as she continued to tell her story. “The bird loved the whale's beautiful smile. He loved the way she swam gracefully through the water. The whale loved the bird's handsome white feathers. She loved to watch him soar through the sky. During the summer, the bird and the whale met in the bay. They talked and talked. They talked about the moon, and the waves, and the ships in the ocean. The bird told jokes that made the whale laugh. The whale sang beautiful songs that made the bird cry.” 

At this point, Santiago was knocked out despite having been awake a few seconds ago. Rolling her eyes, Y/N continued. "One day, you could meet my family in the ocean," said the whale. "And you could meet my friends on the land," said the bird. Everything was perfect. But the world does not stop turning just because a bird and whale fall in love. Summer changed into autumn, and autumn changed into winter. The ocean became cold, and all the whales left for warmer waters. "Come with me to warmer waters," said the whale. "It’s a wonderful place. It's always warm, and there are so many fish to eat." 

Frankie was next, loudly snoring next to Isabela’s drowsy form. But the little girl refused to give in. 

"I love eating fish," said the bird. "And I love being with you. I will follow you anywhere. But first, teach me to be a whale." "Like this!" said the whale, "follow me!", and she dived into the water. "OK!" said the bird, and he also dived into the water. Deeper and deeper he went. "I'm swimming!" he laughed. "I'm a whale!" But soon he could not breathe, and he returned to the surface, gasping. He tried and tried and tried to swim, but he ran out of breath every time. "I don't think a bird can be a whale," said the bird. "Better (if you) come with me. I live up on the cliffs. It is a wonderful place. It's warm and cozy, and every morning you can see the sunrise." 

Will was out, his head propped up against the armrest of the couch. Benny and Isabela remained awake, fighting to finish the story Y/N was so passionately telling. 

"I love to see the sunrise," said the whale. "And I love being with you. I will follow you anywhere. But first, teach me to be a bird." "Like this!" said the bird. "Follow me!", and he flapped his wings and soared into the sky. "OK!" said the whale. She shut her eyes tight and flapped her fins, just like the bird. She flapped and flapped, up and down. Water splashed everywhere. "I'm flying!" she laughed. "I'm a bird!" But when she opened her eyes, she was not soaring in the sky. She was still in the water. She tried and tried and tried to fly, but she just couldn't.”

Pausing, Y/N noticed Isabela had fallen asleep as well. Smiling, she looked down at Benny, finding him staring up at her. Benny smiled softly. “Finish the story.” He hummed sleepily, snuggling into the warm blankets. Gently combing her fingers through his hair, Y/N continued the tale. 

"I don't think a whale can be a bird," said the whale. "You can't fly, and I can't swim. So where can we live together?" said the bird. "We will stay here — in the waves!" said the whale. But the bird shook his head sadly. "You love to swim deep in the ocean," he said. “That is your favorite thing to do. You will never be happy here." "And you love to fly and soar into the sky," said the whale. "That is your favorite thing to do. You will never be happy here either." And so, because the bird and whale loved each other so much, they said goodbye.”

“Wait, that’s it? They just left each other?” Benny asked with furrowed brows, earning a quiet laugh from his girlfriend. 

“I’m not finished.” Y/N hummed in amusement, loving that the Miller was so invested in the bedtime story.

“But they never forgot each other. Every time the whale saw a bird flying high in the sky, she thought of her bird. She hoped he was enjoying the skies, just like that. And every time the bird saw a whale diving deep in the ocean, he thought of his whale. He hoped she was enjoying the ocean…”

Hearing quiet snores, Y/N looked down at the man with his head on her lap. Biting her bottom lip to hold back a laugh, she carefully moved his head onto the pillow, looking around the room and looking at her family with a fond smile before joining Benny, her arms wrapped around his sleeping form. 

“Just like that.”


End file.
